


In The Vents

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Friendship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro Friendship, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Weird Fluff, Weirdness, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Shiro has a dad moment to Pidge, and to an unexpected other person too.Oneshot/drabble
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	In The Vents

Everyone was just sort of minding their own business when suddenly Shiro thought of something. It was a little concerning, come to think of it, especially because he knew the person in question pretty well by now. He had to ask though. 

"Hey, has anyone seen Pidge?"

Almost as soon as those very words were out of his mouth, the x-files theme started playing from the vents. 

"Pidge, what did I literally just say."

...a moment later, Pidge did in fact drop down from the vents like Shiro had thought. "To stop hanging out in the vents."

Shiro crossed his arms and looked up at them in what he hoped was a stern dad way. "That's right. It's too dangerous to--"

Before he could say anything else though mission impossible started playing from the vents too.

"What the--"

It could only be one person. 

"KEITH--" 

Yeah, that's right.


End file.
